Roger Withers
Roger Withers is a psychopath found in the Dead Rising 2 mission World's Most Dangerous Trick. Before the zombie outbreak, Roger and his partner Reed were magicians, that wanted to be famous. However, they both went insane after the incident. He reappears in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record with the same role. World's Most Dangerous Trick Roger is almost completely silent, with Reed doing the talking for him. When Chuck/Frank finds them, they are rehearsing for a new magic show, with Reed often berating Roger for messing up their scenes. They then attempt "the most dangerous trick in the world", cutting a hostage named Madison in half with a large saw. Reed fails his trick, however, and Madison is killed. While Reed laments another failure, Chuck/Frank points out that they have murdered a woman. Reed yells at Chuck/Frank for insulting them, as they are just practising, with Roger in agreement. Roger then pulls out two Magician Swords and tries to kill Chuck/Frank, with Reed backing him up using a Rocket Launcher. After being defeated, Roger crawls over to the dying Reed, checks if he`s still alive and then stabs him to death with a dagger, claiming that he'd always wanted to kill Reed before dying himself. Battle Style See World's Most Dangerous Trick. Sandbox Mode Roger is one of the crazed survivors Frank can fight in Sandbox Mode. He will spawn with Reed in their usual spot in Atlantica Casino on the first day. Then he will spawn on the fourth day with Reed in Atlantica Casino theater. Once defeated he drops his weapon and $25,000. Trivia * The song that plays while fighting the magicians is Switchback (Detroit 2000) by Celldweller. * The duo may be based off of the magic duo Siegfried and Roy, due to the outfits and nature of their performances. **They may also be a reference to Penn and Teller, as Roger doesn't talk much and lets the louder Reed act as the leader. *At the end of the cutscene, Rogers eyes are closed. However, in the loading screen after killing them, his eyes are open, looking at Reed. *He bears a resemblance to Nintendo's flagship character & mascot Mario, it is unknown if this was intentional. *After the fight, both magicians look as if they are posing in the air, while laying down at the stage. More likely to be noticed in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, when psychos don't disappear after death scene. Gallery /Gallery}} Reed and Roger dead.png|Roger crawls to a dying Reed. Roger Withers kills.png|Roger about to stab Reed to death. ReedDeath.png|Reed is killed. Dead magicians.png|The pair is dead. PortraitRogerWithers.png|Notebook portrait. Roger Notebook.png|Notebook entry. dead rising roger full 2.png Dead rising roger (Dead Rising 2).png Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2 Victims Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Victims